1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid droplet ejection apparatuses which perform printing processing on a workpiece using an ink-jet functional liquid droplet ejection head, and particularly relates to a liquid droplet ejection apparatus on which an ejection inspecting unit for inspecting the functional liquid droplet ejection head, a method for manufacturing an electro-optical apparatus, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a known liquid droplet ejection apparatus forms light-emitting elements serving as pixels for a color filter of a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL (electroluminescence) device by performing printing processing using functional liquid droplet ejection heads. The liquid droplet ejection apparatus includes a set table on which a workpiece is set and a printing unit which is subjected to an inspection ejection operation performed for detecting an ejection defect by ejecting functional liquid from the functional liquid droplet ejection heads. The printing unit is disposed on a slider used to move the set table in a scanning direction and moves with the set table. The printing unit is subjected to the inspection operation for detecting an ejection defect of the functional liquid droplet ejection heads when the workpiece is replaced (mounted on and dismounted from the set table) by a new one. (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-076067.)
However, in the inspection operation for detecting the ejection defect in the related art, image recognition processing and image processing are necessary, and furthermore, ejection results of all ejection nozzles are processed by performing batch processing a plurality of times due to angle of a camera, and accordingly considerable time is required. On the other hand, when a workpiece is replaced by a new one, since only a workpiece which has been processed is removed and a workpiece that has yet to be processed is set using a robot, the amount of time required is short. Accordingly, when a sequence operation is performed to detect an ejection defect and to replace workpieces simultaneously, an operation pause time of the set table is long, and consequently, tact time for processing a workpiece becomes longer.